


La linde de Storybrooke

by CarmenRuizG



Series: Érase una vez: ¿y si...? [10]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cursed Storybrooke, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Magic, Motherhood
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 19:36:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17310575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarmenRuizG/pseuds/CarmenRuizG
Summary: Regina no puede recuperar la manzana envenenada con el sombrero de Jefferson debido a las leyes de la magia, y busca una alternativa.





	La linde de Storybrooke

**Author's Note:**

> Hasta el día 7 de enero a las 23:59 (hora peninsular española) podéis comentar quién queréis que sea el protagonista de la siguiente historia.

Regina se quedó mirando su reflejo en el espejo del recibidor, con el sombrero de Jefferson en las manos. Un sombrero inútil. No podía viajar al Bosque Encantado, sólo recuperar un objeto, y lo único que se le ocurría era la manzana del envenenada. Pero no podía; después de que Blancanieves la mordiera, se había desentendido del destino de la fruta. Y ni siquiera el sombrero podía romper las leyes de la magia y viajar al pasado. ¿Por qué había sido tan estúpida?

Debía dar con un hechizo similar al del sueño para librarse de una vez por todas de Emma. No podía permitir que le arrebatase a Henry. No…

El timbre interrumpió sus pensamientos. Regina escondió el sombrero en un cajón y fue a abrir la puerta. Era Emma.

—Tenemos que hablar.

—Sí —se sorprendió—. Sí, imagino que sí. —Se inclinó a un lado para dejarla pasar—. Por favor.

Emma entró y Regina cerró la puerta tras de sí.

—Haga lo que se le da tan bien y póngase cómoda.

La sheriff no respondió. Miraba a todos lados, como si estuviera buscando a Henry.

—Había venido a verme a mí —le recordó ella.

—Sí. —Emma la miró a os ojos. Llevaba la cazadora roja abrochada hasta el cuello—. Oiga, esto no es sencillo. Creo que ambas debemos acordar una tregua.

—Por fin podemos convenir en algo.

—Quiero hacer un trato sobre Henry.

—No pienso hacer tratos con usted —replicó Regina. Ya se le ocurriría algo, alguna forma de librarse de ella. No estaba tan desesperada.

—Me voy de la ciudad.

Regina se la quedó mirando. ¿Lo decía en serio?

—¿Qué?

Emma respiró hondo.

—Esto constituye un gran problema, y prefiero irme. —La sheriff parecía a punto de llorar—. Pero a condición de que pueda ver a Henry, pueda visitarlo, pasar tiempo con él…, lo que sea.

Regina se cruzó de brazos.

—Si usted sigue viéndolo, formará parte de su vida.

—Oiga, en todo trato ambas partes quedan disconformes. —Emma inclinó la cabeza—. A decir verdad, ambas sabemos que no existe un mundo en que yo no forme parte de su vida, y no hay nadie que pueda remediarlo.

Regina tragó saliva. ¿Cómo se atrevía? Nadie que pudiera remediarlo excepto ella. Conseguiría un maldito hechizo, o un veneno, o…

La linde. Si podía reforzarla, Emma se quedaría atrapada fuera, al igual que ella estaba atrapada dentro. Sólo necesitaba un poco de magia, tal vez la misma que había necesitado para intentar abrir un portal con el sombrero.

—Es cierto —le concedió—. Diga, ¿qué solución me propone?

—Qué sé yo, lo veremos sobre la marcha.

Qué improvisadora. Regina asintió.

—Pero él es mi hijo —la tentó.

Emma tardó en responder.

—Ya —dijo al final.

Regina la acompañó hasta la puerta.

—¿Cuándo se marcha?

—Mañana por la mañana. —Emma tenía ya un pie fuera de la casa—. Me gustaría pasar la tarde con Henry.

—Por supuesto. —Regina fingió la mejor de sus sonrisas mientras se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta—. Puede ir a recogerlo al colegio.

—Me gustaría cenar con él —añadió Emma—. Si es posible.

Regina se la quedó mirando. Una última vez.

—Claro —le sonrió—. Con que le traiga antes de las diez me doy por satisfecha. Mañana tiene clase.

Emma asintió y le tendió la mano.

—Gracias.

Regina se la estrechó.

—No hay de qué, señorita Swan.

—Ah, y esto es suyo. —Emma se quitó la placa de los vaqueros y se la dio—. Adiós.

La ex-sheriff se giró y Regina la observó recorrer el camino hasta la entrada principal de la casa, hasta su coche amarillo. Emma montó, arrancó el motor y se fue.

Regina cerró la puerta con una sonrisa. Ya casi había ganado.

 

***

 

Regina extendió las manos sobre los corazones, su propia colección y la de su madre. En el sombrero había introducido los objetos de los que podía prescindir, junto con el anillo de Daniel, y había supuesto que absorbería, además, la magia del ambiente, la que emanaban los corazones. Acababa de comprobar que no había sido así al abrir las cajas que los contenían; seguían latiendo y refulgiendo como en el momento en que habían sido extirpados. Así que aún podía aprovecharlos.

Emma se había marchado hacía horas; Henry y ella la habían despedido en la linde. Swan, a petición suya, le había explicado que Regina no tenía nada que ver en aquello, que era decisión propia. Henry parecía haberla creído, pues había vuelto a dirigirle la palabra en el trayecto de vuelta a casa.

Regina respiró hondo y se concentró. No sabía qué efecto tendría aquello sobre los corazones, pero no le importaba. No conocía a la mayoría de las personas a las que pertenecían y, a las que podía conocer, no las recordaba.

Sintió la magia fluir desde los órganos a sus manos. Qué bien sentaba, cómo había añorado aquello. Se sentía revitalizada, más fuerte, más poderosa…, más ella. Dirigió la magia hacia la linde de Storybrooke y se centró en fortalecerla, sobre todo desde fuera. Por mucho que quisiese, no podía impedir que Henry saliese de la ciudad, no con magia; de aquello se encargaría más tarde y con otros medios. El corazón que tenía justo delante dejó de latir y se apagó, retornando a su color natural. Después de aquel fue otro, y otro, y otro y todos los demás.

Cuando todos los corazones quedaron inertes, el flujo de magia cesó y Regina bajó las manos. Había funcionado; podía percibirlo. Sonrió. Ya se le ocurriría algo para impedir que Henry saliese de Storybrooke, y para que no pudiese comunicarse con Emma. O tal vez aquello último no; tal vez dejase que la distancia obrase su separación por sí sola. Las conversaciones por teléfono no podrían mantenerles conectados para siempre. Tal vez durasen unos años, como máximo, y apostaba a que se irían espaciando cada vez más. Y, si no, ella se encargaría de hacerlo.

Emma reharía su vida y ella seguiría con la suya, y todo sería como siempre debería haber sido. Había ganado, y aquella vez la victoria sería definitiva.


End file.
